Falling in Love with James Potter
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Lily couldn't sleep that night, she was thinking about a certain black haired boy. Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. Love is a big word

Falling in Love with James Potter

_**Chapter 1: Love is a big word**_

Lily Evans, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in the library trying to concentrate on her Potions essay, but she felt as though she had forgotten something.

She continued to work, until she dropped her quill. Lily grabbed her things, and quickly darted out of the library. She ran the twists and turns of the Hogwarts castle. Lily finally got to the Heads Common Room, which she shared with the arrogant James Potter. Lily said the password to the portrait that hung on the wall and it opened. Lily stumbled through it and soon she was where she was supposed to be an hour ago.

"Lily, you're late" James Potter smirked

"I know, Potter" Lily used his surname like always "I was finishing my homework, besides I forgot we were supposed to meet up" Lily said honestly

"Whatever, Lils, but you owe me for making we wait" James' smirk grew wider

Lily groaned at the sight of the growing look on his face "What?"

"Kiss me" James said with a smile

"NO!" Lily shouted

"Lily, you owe me" James said coming toward her

Lily started to back away from him, but soon she had nowhere to run to, because she was trapped in a corner.

"Come on, Lily" James pleaded "You know I've loved you since 1st year" James said

"Love is a big word" Lily stated

"Last time I checked, the word 'Love' only had four letters" James smiled

"Oh, look, Potter can spell" Lily said in a baby voice

"You can too, _Evans_, I mean you already cast your spell on me" James said

"Wow, can you say corny?" Lily asked and tried to run away

"It may be corny, but it's true" James said backing away.

"Wow" was all Lily could say.

They continued to work, James cracking jokes once in a while, and Lily actually laughed. By the time they were only half way done, Lily couldn't stop smiling and her sides hurt from all of her laughing

After another hour, Lily and James both went to bed, well James did, but Lily couldn't because she had a certain black-haired boy on her mind!

After a couple days of thinking, Lily knew what was going on! Lily ran to the Gryffindor Tower looking for advice from her two best friends Alice Prewett and Mary McDonald.

She found them talking with Alice's boyfriend, Frank Longbottom. Lily ran toward them and stopped just before she ran into them.

"Oh, hey Lils" Alice and Mary greeted

"HI, Lily" Frank said politely

"Hi, you guys!" Lily said trying to be happy on the outside even though she was confused on the inside. "Um, can I talk to Alice and Mary, alone please, Frank?"

"Sure" Frank said and walked away.

"What do you want to talk to us about?" Mary asked

Lily said nothing and just dragged them up the 7th year girl's dormitory.

"Lily? What's up with you?" Alice asked

"Nothing, it's just I had to some Head duties with James and well, I was late…" Lily dove into an explanation of what had happened with James

"Wait!" Mary exclaimed

"What?" Alice and Lily asked in unison

"You didn't call James, Potter throughout that whole explanation!" Mary exclaimed again and grinned

"I….ugh….." Lily tried to cover up her mistake

"Ha! I knew it! LILY'S IN LOVE WITH JAMES!" Mary shrieked. Lily's hand flew to her mouth.

"Mary, I don't think China heard you, please say it a little louder!" Lily exclaimed angrily

"So, you don't deny it, Lily?" Alice asked with a smile

"Yes…wait…no…yes… maybe? I don't know!" Lily exclaimed and collapsed onto Alice's bed

"I get it" Alice started "You're in love with James…"

"But you're really confused inside" Mary finished

Lily said nothing, but she did nod

"Well, really, the only thing you can do is, tell him" Alice said and Mary nodded in agreement

Lily smiled and gave her friends a hug "Thank you that really helped! Now, I'm going to go tell him how I feel!" Lily got up and ran to find James

She finally found him out on the Quidditch Pitch, but what she saw mad her want to burst into tears. There, James Potter stood, with Hestia Jones wrapped in his arms and kissing him

Lily stood there, she couldn't move, she was frozen in place. Lily watched as James pulled away, he unwrapped his arms from Hestia and then he turned around toward –the now crying- Lily.

"Lily?" James asked with concern in his voice

Lily said nothing but quickly ran back inside the castle up to the Head's common room.

James was confused! Why was Lily crying? Did it have do with her friends? Or him?

'_No' _James thought _'It couldn't be me! She doesn't like me the way I like her!'_

James hurried after Lily. Soon she was at the portrait that led toward the Head's Common Room. Lily had already entered and so James said the password then entered

James realized that she was in her room, because the door to her room was closed. James heard sobbing noises from inside, so he quietly knocked

Lily wanted to be alone. She continued to hear a knock at the door. She knew it was James, because he was the only one who could get into their common room

'_I lost my chance'_ Lily thought _'He's already moved on from boring old me!'_

"Lily! Come on, open up! I need to talk to you!" James cried form the other side of the door

Lily continued to ignore him, until his knocking began to give her a bigger headache than her sobbing was.

"Fine, come in" Lily said and turned her head away from the door.

Lily heard her door open and she felt someone come and sit on the bed

"Lily? What's wrong?" came the voice Lily learned to love. "Why are you crying?" James asked

Lily did not respond

"Lily, please, tell me" James begged

"Fine! I'm in love with you! And seeing you stand there snogging Hestia Jones, it hurt and I was trying to find you and tell you I love you, but I guess you've moved on" Lily sobbed

"Lils, I haven't moved on" James said, honesty filled his voice and Lily turned her head to look at him "And I didn't kiss Jones, she was all over me! I was just putting my broom back after flying and she came onto me. And for the record, I could never stop liking you" James said cutely in Lily's opinion "Lily, will you be my girlfriend?" James asked, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Yes" Lily grinned and kissed James

_A.N. Hope you liked it! Please leave a review if you liked it and want me to make more! This was my first published Lily and James story! Thanks for reading!_


	2. Nice acting, James and Lily!

Falling in Love with James Potter

_**Chapter 2: Good acting, James and Lily**_

Lily awoke with a huge smile upon her face. She, Lily Evans, now has a boyfriend. She would've never dreamt about dating James Potter when she was 11 to 16 years old, but now she's 17 and everything changed.

Today was Saturday, so Lily could just relax. Lily got out of her very comfortable bed, and started to get ready for the day.

James woke up with a smile on his face, as well! James Potter had finally gotten the girl of his dreams! James couldn't stop smiling. He even jumped out of bed, ready for the day! This would be a shock to his friends, because he sometimes woke up 20 minutes before their lessons started. But, then again, he now had an incredible girlfriend that was just on the other side of their common room.

James couldn't wait for the look on Sirius' face when James told him the news!

Lily was finally ready for the day. She had brushed out her hair, put on a cute outfit, (which would not be covered by her Hogwarts robes), and everything was perfect!

Lily walked out of her bedroom and into the Head's Common Room. She could hear James inside his room, so she decided to wait for him.

After about 10 more minutes, James came out, and Lily then realized what had taken him so long. James had tried to tame his messy hair, and so far it wasn't working.

Lily laughed at the sight of him with his hand on his head trying to flatten his hair

"It's not funny! It just doesn't want to stay down!" James exclaimed making Lily giggle harder

Lily walked over to her boyfriend and took the hand that he was trying to flatten his hair with, into her hand. "Don't try to flatten it! I like it all messy, it's more natural" Lily smiled

James smiled back at her and kissed her cheek "Well, thank you, miss! Would you like to head down and get some delightful food?" James asked

"I would be honored" Lily laughed. They then, walked down to the Great Hall, hand and hand. Once they got there, lily stopped pulling James back a little.

"What is it, Lils?" James asked

"It's just, how is everyone going to react, at us, you know, together?" Lily wondered "I've even heard people start to bet on our relationship, some saying that we will get together by Halloween. The others said we would get together after a month after term started" Lily admitted **(A.N. it's only been two weeks since term started)**

"Seriously?" James asked

Lily nodded "Yep, and our friends are a part of it"

"Wow, wait do your friends know you're in love with me?" James said, having an idea

"Yes, why?" Lily asked

"Well, how about instead of telling our friends we're together, we just hide it from them, so they learn their lesson on betting on our relationship!" James said

"That's an excellent idea! I mean we can lie, then let's say the day after Halloween" Lily said

"Great!" James grinned

"Ugh! JAMES POTTER, YOU ARE SUCH AN ARROGANT PRICK!" Lily yelled out of nowhere. James looked confused, but then they saw Mary, Alice, Sirius, and Remus standing near them, now looking at them. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I THOUGHT YOU CHANGED!" Lily shrieked

"Oh come on, Lily, you know you love me" James smirked "Go out with me?"

"I'll go out with you when hell freezes over!" Lily said then stomped into the Great Hall, Alice and Mary hot on her heels

"I CAN MAKE SURE THAT HAPPENS!" James yelled after her. Lily ignored the comment and continued to walk away. _'Good acting, Lily"_ James thought to himself and the three of them continued to walk into the Great Hall

"Lily, what happened?" Alice asked

"Yeah, you were in love with him yesterday" Mary said

"Well, people change, and I realized James Potter can't!" Lily exclaimed

"Talking about me, again, ladies?" James asked as he, Sirius, and Remus came and sat down. James next to Lily. Sirius next to Mary, and Remus next to Sirius. Alice was sitting next to and talking to Frank.

"You wish!" Lily said, trying not to grin

"But, Lilykins, I heard my name, coming from your sweet lips" James said then thought_ 'Those lips that are now mine'_

"Oh don't worry, Potter, I was just saying how someone like you could never change!" Lily exclaimed and quickly finished her food. "Well, not that this hasn't been a wonderful breakfast," Lily glared at James "But I have a Potions essay to finish!" Lily said then got up and headed to the Head's Common Room

After a while, James followed her. He didn't want to go right away, because that would just make it obvious that there was something going on. After he wasn't in sight of his friends, he dashed toward the Head's common room

Lily lay on a couch reading a book, waiting for James to come back. She knew he wasn't going to come right away, because even she knew that would be obvious!

She was reading her favorite muggle play Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare. She was at the part where Romeo and Juliet's friends and families found out they were dead. She was almost done with the book, she would have been done with it by now, but she was still on the same page she started on. Lily couldn't stop thinking about James, she tried to concentrate on her book, but soon she just gave up.

Lily sighed and stood up from her position on the couch. Suddenly. The portrait hole opened and in came James.

"Hey, Ja-" Lily was cut off by James' lips colliding with hers. Lily kissed back happily. After a while, James pulled away for air.

"Sorry, I needed to do that! I've been wanting to do that all morning!" James exclaimed

Lily giggled and kissed him again, but quicker this time.

"Oh, Lily, you are a brilliant actress" James complimented

"Why thank you, kind sir" Lily repeated his act from that morning. They both laughed.

"I guess hell froze over" Lily said, remembering the things she had said to him earlier that day

"Guess so" James smirked and kissed Lily again. This time, they did not pull away because they lacked oxygen, but because they heard a voice

"What's going on?" a very familiar voice exclaimed

A.N Hey, hope you liked it! I know I just published the story today, but I was on a roll! Thank you for all those people who have already have this story on their alerts!


	3. Caught and the Show!

Falling in Love with James Potter

_**Chapter 3: Caught and the Show **_

_Recap of Chapter 2:_

"_What's going on" a very familiar voice exclaimed_

Lily and James spun around to see the shocked face of Remus Lupin

"Moony!" James exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

Lily said nothing, she just stood there

"I was coming to check on Lily, because she seemed really pissed this morning, but I guess she's fine" Remus said giving them a weird look "What's going on with you too? You couldn't stand each other this morning, now you're snogging?"

Lily looked at James and nodded. They both pulled Remus through the portrait hole and quickly shut it.

"Fine, Moony, we'll tell you!" James exclaimed

"James and I have been dating since last night" Lily confessed

"Ha! I knew you two would get together! But why'd you hide it from us?" Remus asked

"Well, I heard about a bet about when James and I would get together…" Lily started

"And i made a plan. We wait until after Halloween, since that was the longest everyone said it would take, and then the day after Halloween we tell everyone that we're together" James explained

"Prongs, you could've told us, we would've kept the secret. And Lily, Mary and Alice would've kept it too"

"Yeah but they're all in on the bet"

"I haven't even heard of this bet!" Remus admitted

"Now that we've told you, you have to promise not to tell anyone!" James exclaimed

"I promise!" Moony said

"Thanks" the couple said in unison

"Prongs, do you remember what day it is?"

"Yes, it's September 14, why?"

"Remember what happens tonight?"

Suddenly it dawned on James "Oh right! I'll be at the Marauder meeting" James covered for Remus, because that night happened to be a full moon night.

"Prongs, you can tell Lily! I trust her!" Remus said

"Tell me what?" Lily asked

"I got to go, sorry guys, remember I won't tell anyone! James, just tell her!" Remus said before he left

"James, tell me what?" Lily asked, getting impatient

"Have you ever wondered about the Marauder's nick-names?" James asked Lily nodded and James then continued "Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, Peter is Wormtail, and I'm Prongs. These names have a meaning to them. Sirius, Peter, and I began Animagus for Remus, because he's a werewolf and we wanted to help him somehow! Werewolves can't hurt animals only humans so here we are" James explained

"So, let me guess what you 3 are, Sirius is a dog. Peter is a rat. And, you are a stag. And then Remus is a werewolf" Lily said

James nodded "Wow that was fast"

"I am a smart witch" Lily smirked

James laughed and kissed her "I won't be home tonight" James said after he pulled away.

"As long as you're safe" Lily smiled and kissed him again "Besides I've got homework to catch up on since someone won't stop entering my thoughts" Lily said smacking his arm playfully

"Oh, I'm sorry" James smiled "But I have to leave at 6, so let's just enjoy our time together.

Lily nodded and hugged him "I love you, James"

"I love you too, Lily" James sighed happily and kissed her forehead.

The day past by quickly, and soon James was getting ready to go to the Shrieking Shack

"Be careful!" Lily said and James nodded and kissed her.

"If I come back hurt, I know you'll help me" James smirked

"Of course, you're my _boyfriend_ now, I have to care" Lily giggled

"I'll be back tomorrow!" James said, kissed her cheek, then left.

James walked out to the Shrieking Shack with his invisibility cloak.

When he got there, he realized he was the last one there.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late" James said taking off his invisibility cloak off

"Prongs, what happened during breakfast with Evans?" Sirius asked and James' eyes widened, and he looked at Moony for help, but Remus was in pain because of his upcoming transformation.

"Nothing we just go into a fight last night, and she was taking it out on me today instead of last night" James lied _'Ha! Fight! Yeah right! If it was a fight, it was the best fight I've ever had with Lily'_

"Oh, when are you going to finally win her over?" Padfoot asked

"'Win her over' Padfoot, she's not a prize to be won" James said

"Prongs, I know that, I just meant, when are you finally going to get that date?" Sirius questioned

"Soon," James grinned "Hopefully" James added

"Well, let's get ready, Moony looks like he's in pain" Sirius said and James and Wormtail **(A.N DIE IN A HOLE RAT BOY!) **

Lily was in her bed. She lay awake thinking about James, and if he was ok. Soon, she fell asleep, but scared thoughts still raced through her mind.

The next morning Lily awoke from the sound of someone in the Common Room. Lily got up and opened her door. She saw her boyfriend lying on the couch in pain. Lily quickly ran toward him.

"James, are you okay?" Lily exclaimed

"I'm fine" James lied then groaned in pain "Did I wake you?"

"Liar! And that doesn't matter!"Lily shouted and started to heal his wounds with her wand

"Thanks" James breathed

'You're welcome" Lily said

"Does your boyfriend not get a kiss after I've been gone all night?" James pouted and Lily laughed and kissed him

Time passed by and soon it was November 1st.

Lily woke up, and then smiled remembering what day it was. She quickly got dressed and then walked out of the room to find James waiting

"Today's the day" James said then kissed his girlfriend

Lily smiled then pulled away. "Yep! Do you remember the plan?" Lily asked

"Yes, do you?" James asked

"Yes, so we're ready" Lily said then walked out the portrait hole

They got to the Great Hall and then the plan started.

"JAMES POTTER! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Lily screamed

"Lily, calm down, what did I do?" James asked

"You know what you did!" Lily exclaimed and noticed they were forming a crowd.

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes, you-" Lily was cut off my James kissing her. Lily melted into the kiss like she was supposed to. James slowly pulled away

"Lily, will you go out with me?" James asked already knowing the answer _'Again' _James thought

"Yes" Lily said then kissed him again. Just then, Sirius, Mary, Remus, and Alice came up to them, they were all grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey, guys, congratulations!" Alice said

"Thanks" the couple said blushing

"Now that the show is over, can we please get some food?" Sirius groaned

They all laughed and soon they were all walking to the Gryffindor table

"Good acting, guys" Remus whispered to them

"Thanks" Lily and James said in unison

"Looks like we can start snogging in public!" James said and Lily smacked him on the arm "Kidding" James added

They walked in and sat down next to their friends. Soon James and Lily were walking out on the grounds holding hands, when someone came up to them

"Potter, I need to talk to Lily" Severus Snape said and the couple turned around

"Why would I want to talk to you?" Lily asked putting her hands on her hips "And whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my _boyfriend_"

"Lily, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Save it!" Lily said and she and James started to walk away"

"I can't believe you have lowered your standards to Potter" Snape growled "Why do you even like him?"

"Because, he treats me like his equal, unlike you and your friends!" Lily said

"Lily, I-" Severus started

"I don't care; you ruined the whole friendship that we had! Totally destroyed it!" Lily and James then walked away

"Wow" was all James could say

Soon, it was a week before Christmas holidays started. Lily was dreading it, because all of her friends were going home, including James. She would go home, but her parents had died in her 5th year and the only other family she had was her sister Petunia and her whale of a husband Vernon Dursley.

One day, James was in his room packing, when Lily came in

"Hey" Lily said and went over and kissed his cheek

"Hey" James smiled warmly at her "Why aren't you packing?"

"Because, I'm staying here for the holidays" Lily confessed

"But, there's no one here" James said

"I know but it beats spending Christmas with my sister"

"How about you come home with me for the holidays? I mean Sirius is too, well because he lives at my house?" James asked with pleading eyes

"As long as it's okay with your parents" Lily agreed

"It is, they don't care if I invite someone over for Christmas. And besides they'll be dying to meet you"

"Why?" Lily asked

"Well, as many times as I talk about you, they might know more about you than your sister" James said, blushing

"You talk about me that much?" Lily asked, smiling "Wow, obsessive"

"Shut up!" James said playfully

"Not possible" Lily smirked and James laughed

"It's really good that the bet didn't go until Christmas, because if Sirius found out, he would have told" James said

"That's so true, good thing Remus was the only one who found out!" Lily said

"Yep" James said "Now, go start packing, you're going somewhere for Christmas" James said then kissed her

Lily smiled when she pulled away. Lily then walked away and started to pack.

A.N Wow this was long, on my laptop it says the story is 1,618, that's the longest chapter I have written counting all my stories too! Hope you liked it! Thanks again to the people that have already added this story to their favorite and alerts!


	4. The Twist to the Story!

Falling in Love with James Potter

_**Chapter 4: The Twist to the Story**_

_**A.N. Hope you like the twist! I had to add one; I felt this story was getting boring!**_

The week was soon over. Lily couldn't wait to go to James' house. She went to bed the night before they had to leave with a smile on her pale face.

LLLLL

James woke up the next morning, earlier than he thought he would've gotten up. He quickly got dressed and he got ready for the long train ride ahead of him.

But there's one thing for sure, it would be worth it because his parents would finally meet Lily,

AAAAA

Lily waited for James in the Head's Common Room; she had her trunk with her. She sat down on the couch thinking James was going to take a while. But after she thought that, James came out with his trunk.

"Good morning!" James exclaimed with a smile on his face

"Wow, you're up early, and why are you so happy?" Lily asked walking up to him

"Because, my parents finally get to meet the love of my life" James smiled at her and kissed her

Lily laughed when she pulled away. "Come on, we need to go and eat breakfast!" Lily said tugging on his arm

"Fine!" James said and they made their way down to the Great Hall. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to their friends

JJJJJ

Soon, everyone was on the train. James, Lily, Mary, Sirius, Remus, Alice, Frank, and Peter were all squeezed into one compartment

Remus and Peter were playing Exploding Snap on the floor, and Alice and Frank were watching them. Sirius was flirting with Mary, and Mary flirt right back. James and Lily were laughing at them softly in the corner

"They so like each other!" Lily exclaimed quietly

"Obviously, I mean look at them" James added softly

Mary and Sirius were now smiling at each other in a sappy kind of way

"Do we ever look like that? Cause, right now, that makes me want to puke!" Lily pretended to gag

"I sure hope not!" James said then they both laughed

Before they knew it, the train came to a stop and they all realized they were at Kings Cross Station. James and Lily were the last ones

Lily was nervous so she started to fiddle with her hands. James put his hand on top of hers in comfort

"Calm down" James said softly

"James, I've never met your parents" Lily said looking up at him

"You know if you would have just said yes, all those years ago, you could've avoided this!" James smirked

"Oh just come on" Lily smiled and she grabbed his hand. They grabbed their trunks and they followed the others

James was looking around for his parents.

"Oh, look! There they are!" James said then dragged Lily through the crowd

"Oh, James! There you are!" Dorea Potter said hugging her son **(A.N I don't know if James' parents' names are Charlus and Dorea Potter I tried googling it, but this is all I could come up with, please tell me if you know the real names or if these are the real names!)**

"Hi, Mum" James said hugging her back "Hi, Dad" James said hugging Charlus Potter

"Nice to see you, son, how've you been?"

"Great!" James said cheerfully

Dorea, then, caught sight of Lily; who was smiling

"James, have you brought another guest home, other than Sirius?" Dorea asked

"Yes, Mum, Dad, this is Lily Evans, my girlfriend" James said gesturing toward Lily

"Oh! This is Lily!" Charlus exclaimed with a smile

Dorea stepped toward Lily and gave her a hug.

"Lily! It's so nice to meet you! We've heard so much!" Dorea exclaimed and released her. "I'm Dorea and that's my husband Charlus" Dorea said politely

"It's nice to meet you too" Lily smiled

"Now, Lily, do your relatives know you're staying with us for the holidays?" Dorea asked after Charlus shook Lily's hand

"No, but I don't think my sister will care. My parents died back in 5th year right after the O.W.L.s, and ever since I got my Hogwarts letter, my sister has called me a freak" Lily explained

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear!" Dorea exclaimed "But, just remember you're always welcome at our house"

"Thank you" Lily smiled

"James, have you seen Sirius, we really need to get going?" Charlus asked his son

"No, not since we got off the train, I was actually just looking for him" James said

Lily also looked around for Sirius. After a minute, she finally spotted him. Her eyes widened and she gently nudged James

James looked at her and they said nothing because their eyes were glued to where Lily was pointing

"What the he- heck!" James covered his language after he saw his mother glaring at him. "He's snogging someone!" James exclaimed

"Not only someone, but Mary!" Lily added

"Mum, Dad, we'll be right back, we're going to go get Sirius" James said then him and Lily started making their way toward their two best friends

"I'm so happy for the two of them. Look at how happy James seems to be when he's around Lily!" Dorea exclaimed to her husband

"They are a wonderful couple!"

"And, Lily, she's so polite, and beautiful!" Dorea added, smiling in a motherly way

"Yes, and you can tell how much they love each other" Charlus said then wrapped his arm around his wife.

TTTTT

James and Lily made their way over to Mary and Sirius, who still hadn't broken apart.

Once they got to them, James tapped Sirius on the shoulder. Sirius didn't pull away but he did used his hand to try and shoo them away

"Padfoot! We have to go!" James exclaimed

Sirius and Mary pulled away. Mary blushed and Sirius groaned

"Prongs! When have I ever interrupted your and Lilyflower's snogging time?" Sirius asked

"More times that can count!" James said

Sirius groaned again "Fine!" Sirius said then turned to Mary who had just gotten done with a conversation with Lily. "Sorry, Mary, got to go, but I will wrote to you!" Sirius said and kissed her again

James and Lily groaned. "Not again!" James muttered to Lily. James then got too impatient and dragged Sirius off of Mary.

"Really, Prongs, really?" Sirius asked

"Yes, Padfoot, yes" James said and Lily laughed at the two.

"Dorea! Charlus! Oh, I've missed you so much!" Sirius said dramatically, running to hug them

"He's dramatic!" Lily whispered and James laughed and nodded

Sirius spun around toward the couple "I heard that Lilyflower!"

"What did I tell you about calling me that, _Black_?" Lily asked

"I don't remember!" Sirius smirked "But I didn't realize we were back to the surnames, _Evans_!"

James, Sirius, and Lily took one look at each other and started to laugh.

"Okay, kids, time to get going" Dorea smiled

Soon, they were at Potter Manor. Lily was gazing at it in wonder

"It's beautiful" Lily muttered

"Why, thank you!" James said coming from behind her, taking her trunk into his hand "Mum! Where will Lily be sleeping?" James exclaimed

Dorea walked up to them. "Well, I guess she can stay in your room, since you guys practically live together at school, being the Heads, and I'm sure Sirius won't mind being in there with you two"

"No, I don't mind at all!" Sirius said

"Okay, then, off to my room" James said and Lily laughed and followed him up the stairs

They finally got to a door that was labeled 'James' Room, Lily could also see that there was tiny words below that said 'And now Sirius' room too!' James opened the door, and Lily expected it to be messy, and covered in filth, but instead it was rather neat.

"I try to keep it clean, but Sirius on the other hand… well let's just say he doesn't!" James said and Lily laughed "So do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it!" Lily exclaimed walking around the room. There were two beds. One on the left and one on the right. Two closets, and they walls were covered with posters of Quidditch Teams and pictures of James, Sirius, Remus and Peter.

Suddenly, Sirius entered the room.

"Lily!" he exclaimed

"What?" Lily asked in the same excited tone

"First of all, don't mock me!" James and Lily laughed "And, second I need to show you something!"

"What do you need to show her?" James asked, nervous because of the look of pure evil on Sirius' face

Sirius just smirked and ran over to James' bed. James eyes widened after he realized what he was doing.

Sirius grabbed something that was under James' pillow.

"Oh, no you don't!" James said tackling his best friend, trying not to seriously hurt him (**A.N. no pun intended)**

"Prongs! Get off of me!" Sirius exclaimed

"Not until you give me my picture back!" James exclaimed

'_So, it's a picture!'_ Lily thought to herself

"Lily! Take the picture!" Sirius exclaimed, and Lily grabbed the picture out of his hand

Lily looked at the picture. It was her. She was waving up at the camera. She was about 12 years old when the picture was taken

"James? Why do you have a picture of me under your pillow?" Lily smirked, knowing exactly why

James quickly got off of Sirius and he went to stand in front of Lily

"Lily, I can explain" James started

Lily laughed softly and kissed him. "Don't worry I think it's cute" James smiled at her "I mean it shows how much you loved me even when we were 12!" Lily smiled "Hey, didn't Remus take this picture?" Lily asked after about a minute

"Yeah, why?" James asked

"Oh, nothing! I just remember that day, that's all" Lily said

Hours past, and soon, it was time for them to go to bed. James, Lily, and Sirius had stayed up late to play truth or dare. In the game, Sirius got Lily and James to admit they had been dating before November 1st. And they got him back by asking what was with him and Mary. Their dares included, Sirius writing a prank letter **(A.N. same thing as a prank call!) **to Amos Diggory saying how this was his secret admirer. James got a lot dares, but the most remembered by Lily and Sirius was when Sirius dared him to try and write a letter to the Daily Prophet saying their stories about Muggles are getting more and more boring. Lily got a lot too, but the boys' favorite was to help pull a prank on the Slytherins when they got back to school.

Now, James and Lily were arguing about who was going to sleep on the floor and who was going to sleep on James' bed. Sirius was lying on his bed with his pillow over his head, trying to block out the arguing

"Lily, I wouldn't forgive myself if I let you sleep on the floor" James whispered

"Well, I wouldn't forgive myself if you slept on the floor at your house, when you were so nice to invite me here!" Lily whispered back

They went on like that for 5 more minutes until Sirius had had enough

"Prongs! We both know Lily is not going to quit until she wins, so why don't you guys just sleep the same bed? I mean you're not doing anything wrong, you're just sleeping!" Sirius said taking off the pillow off his face so they could hear him

James and Lily looked at each other and nodded in agreement and got into James' bed

"Thanks Sirius" Lily and James said in unison then fell asleep.

Sirius woke up early because he had smelt food. He looked over at James and Lily and smiled softly. Lily was on her side and James' arm was draped across Lily's thin waist. They both had smiles on their faces. Sirius walked over to his trunk and grabbed his camera that he swore was only to be used to take pictures of the Marauders! But technically James was a Marauder, so what the heck?

Sirius took a picture then took another one. The first one he put under James' pillow next to the one on Lily, which James had placed back under its hiding place. And Sirius paced the second picture in Lily's trunk. Sirius, then put his camera away then tried to wake James and Lily

"Prongs! Lilyflower! Get up! I smell food!"

James groaned and just laid there. Lily did the same

"Come on!" Sirius whined

"Fine!" Lily finally caved. She opened her eyes to see Sirius standing next to her and James and James' arm around her.

James opened his eyes and saw his arm around Lily "Oh, sorry" James said taking his arm off of her.

"It's okay" Lily blushed

Sirius grabbed both of their arms and dragged them out of bed, and down to the dining room

"Morning, kids" Dorea smiled at them

"Morning" The three said in unison and they all sat down and started eating

"This is amazing food!" Lily exclaimed half way through

"Well, thank you, dear" Dorea smiled at the girl across from her

"You're welcome" Lily smiled again

"James, dear, your father and I have to go to your Uncle's house, he's sick, and we are going to go and take care of him"

"Oh, how long will you be gone?" James asked

"Only for a week"

Sirius groaned "A week, alone with these two love birds!"

James and Lily glared at Sirius, while Dorea and Charlus laughed

"Don't worry, Sirius you can invite a girl over, you have our permission" Charlus smiled at Sirius

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Sirius exclaimed and jumped up and hugged them, then sat back down and ate.

"You're welcome, Sirius, now I don't care if you trash the house, as long as it gets cleaned!" Dorea exclaimed looking at James and Sirius

"Mum, that was one time" James said shrinking into his chair, Sirius did the same, under the gaze of Mrs. Potter. "Plus, we were children"

"That was 5 months ago, during the summer" Dorea said

"So, we've grown up!" Sirius protested

Dorea shook her head at the boys then turned toward Lily "I am so sorry you have to deal with them, when we don't"

"I've gotten used to it" Lily smiled

"Mum, she's had to deal with us since we were 11" James said

"Again I am sorry" Dorea said to Lily

"Anyway, we are leaving in an hour" Charlus said after a couple minutes of silence. The kids nodded and they all finished breakfast , and Lily, Sirius, and James went up to get ready for the day. Sirius wrote a letter to Mary, asking if she could come over. He got a reply minutes later, which said Mary would be over in an hour.

FFFFF

Soon it was time for Dorea and Charlus to leave. Lily, Sirius, and James were all saying goodbye to them. After they were gone. They decided to just wait for Mary.

It was noon by the time, Mary came to the door. Sirius ran to the door when he heard the doorbell ring. He swung the door open to reveal Mary standing with snow in her hair, and a trunk in her hand

"Hey, Sirius" She said hugging him

"Hey, Mary" he said kissing her cheek.

"Mary!" Lily squealed and she ran and hugged her best friend

"What's up with girls? They've been away from each other for one day, and they act like they haven't seen each other in years!" James muttered to Sirius who nodded in agreement.

"So, Mary, you will be staying in mine and James' room, Lily's staying in there too." Sirius added the Lily thing at the end because she gave him a weird look. Sirius took her trunk and they all started to walk upstairs.

"Payback" James whispered to Lily once they were up in his room. Lily gave him a puzzled look.

"Mary! You'll be sleeping on Sirius' bed." James started "But, I have to show you something first." James whispered the last part so Sirius wouldn't hear. Lily then got what he was doing

"Okay?" Mary said confused. James ran over to Sirius' bed and took something out from under Sirius' pillow. He hid it behind his back, so Sirius wouldn't see it.

James handed the picture to Mary, and she looked at it.

"This is me! Lils, this was the day-" Lily then cut her friend off

"That Remus took our picture, I know, James has my picture under his pillow" Lily said and James blushed

"Prongs!" Sirius yelled running from behind and tackling him.

"Don't worry, this happened last night" Lily said

"Padfoot, get off of me!" James said "I was just getting revenge on you for showing my picture to Lily!"

"No!"

"You know, there's only one way to settle this" James said looking up at Sirius

"Snowball fight!" they said in unison. Sirius got off of James and they both turned to the girls

"You guys in?" Sirius asked

Lily and Mary looked at each other and grinned evilly

"Totally"

XOXOXOXOXO

Soon, they were ready to go out into James' back yard and have a snowball fight. They decided it was going to be girls vs. boys.

They started to play, and so far the girls were dominating.

Suddenly, James dropped his arm that he was getting ready to throw a snowball at Lily. He had heard his name. Someone had screamed his name.

Lily noticed that he had stopped playing and slowly walked over to him. Sirius and Mary had stopped too and they came and joined the two

"James, why'd you stop?" Lily asked

"I heard my name" James said staring at the side of the house. In the distance, they all heard a male voice scream

"It's not my fault, Lily!"

"Now, I heard my name" Lily said grabbing onto James arm.

"I heard it too, Lils" Mary said grabbing onto Sirius' arm

"Me too" Sirius said

"It's coming from over there" James said pointing at the side of the house

"Let's go see what's going on" Lily said s they all slowly and quietly started to walk over to the side of the house.

"Guys, calm down!" Another male voice yelled

"How can we? Dad's going to kill us once he finds out!" a female screeched

"And if there's any of us left, Mum will rip us to shreds" an elder boy shouted

"Guys! Shh! I hear someone coming!"

Lily, James, Sirius, and Mary, all saw 4 heads pop out from the side of the house

**(A.N! Hey, wow this was long! Did anyone notice everyome i put a break in or something i used a different letter? They have a secret messge in them. The letter that i put is the first letter of the word in the sentence. It must me hard to figure out, sorry. Dont keep reading if you want to guess. **

**The secret message is: Lily and James Together Forever, xoxoxoxox! Hope you liked it!**


	5. Excuse me!

Falling in Love with James Potter

_**Chapter 5: Excuse me?**_

_**A.N. Can people please stop complaining about my comma uses! I understand! Someone already nicely told me about the first chapter! I have made sure the other chapters are better! Any way to the story!**_

"Who are you?" Sirius blurted out. Mary stomped on his foot because he was being so rude

"Be nice" Mary hissed.

"Teddy! Are they-" the youngest asked

"I think so" 'Teddy' said

"Um, excuse me?" James asked and he got their attention "Who are you and what are you doing at my house?"

"Um…" the only girl started

"Well, my name's Teddy Lupin, and I'm guessing we just traveled back in time!"

"Wait, Lupin?" Sirius asked shocked

"Yes, and your-" Teddy was cut off by a little girl

"Sirius Black and Lily and James Potter" the little girl then turned to Mary "And I'm sorry, I don't know who you are"

"Lily!" the other 3 hissed

"What?" 'Lily' pouted

"You just gave something away that changed to future" what looked like the second oldest said

"I'm not the one that got us into this mess!" the little girl screeched

"Don't blame this on me!"

"Oh, look. I just did!"

Mary and Lily looked at each other and cleared their throats

"Yeah, um excuse us" Mary started

"Did you say Lily and James Potter?"

The little girl nodded

"Yep, you're our grandparents"

Lily, then felt dizzy so she grabbed onto James arm again for support "Excuse me?" she squeaked

"Yep, it's the truth. Dad talks about you a lot and how you saved his life!"

"Okay," Mary started "Before Lily passes out could you tell us your names?"

"Well you already know my name" Teddy said

"Oh, I'll go next!" the next oldest shouted "My name is James Sirius Potter" James and Sirius grinned at the name

"Well, you have to be trouble" Mary and Lily said

"What's that supposed to mean?" James II asked

"Well, you got James as a first name" Lily started

"And Sirius as a middle name" Mary finished

"Well, Dad says I live up to my name, and Mum agrees!" James the second exclaimed proudly

"Anyway, I'm Albus Severus Potter, and my Dad says I was named after the two greatest men he knew" Albus smiled

"Really? Snape?" Lily asked

"Yes, if you knew what Snape did, you wouldn't be saying that!" Albus cried in defense

"Really? What did he do?" James I asked

"He saved your son, more than once! He was a spy for the Order of the Phoenix!" Teddy said, defending his Godbrother

"Really?" Lily asked in shock

"Yes, he knew Harry was the only thing he had left of you!" Teddy explained

"Left of me? Did I die?" Lily asked, shocked

"Well, could we get off of this topic please?" the little girl asked

All of the others nodded

"Well, my name is Lily Luna Potter, and I was named after Grandma and Mummy and Daddy's friend, Luna Lovegood!" Lily 2 grinned

Teddy reached down and picked her up "Now, that we've introduced ourselves, can you help us figure out how we're supposed to get home? I mean Harry and Ginny are not going to be happy when they realize we are in a different time period!"

"Teddy? Are we going to get into trouble?" Lily II asked

"I don't know" Teddy confessed

"Sure, we'll help you, I mean you our mine and Lily's grandchildren and Moony's son" James said

"Thanks" the four kids from the future exclaimed

"No problem, come on I know for a fact my dad has some time travel books in his study!" James said as they all started to walk inside

"James, are you allowed to be in your dad's study?" Lily I asked with a stern look

"Yes, ever since I turned 15 I've been allowed in!" James said honestly

"Okay then" Lily the first said uncertainly

All of them, started to walk up the stairs. Soon they were in Charlus' study, looking through the books.

Suddenly they heard a male voice saying "Teddy" over and over. Teddy reached into his pocket and grabbed the mirror that Harry had given him. Teddy feared to talk to Harry, thinking he would be in trouble because he was supposed to be watching the kids

"Hey, Harry" Teddy said nervously

"Teddy! Where are you?" Harry exclaimed

"Well, we're looking for a way back with your teenage parents" Teddy said, still nervous

"Excuse me?" Ginny came into view

Lily II then grabbed the mirror from Teddy "Mum! It was all James' fault!"

"HEY!" James the second exclaimed grabbing the mirror "I didn't do anything except go into Dad's office when he told me not to" James II added the last part quietly

"What?" It was Harry's turn to be angry

"I'm sorry, the curiosity was eating me alive"

"Okay, we'll deal with that later!" Ginny stepped in front of her husband

"Thank you!" Teddy exclaimed as he ripped his mirror out of James' grasp. "Right now we are looking for a way to get back home" Teddy looked over at James and Lily I, who were trying to catch a glimpse of their son. "Harry, your parents want to talk to you" Harry nodded and Ginny moved out of the way so Harry could see his parents walk over and take the mirror

"So, I almost positive that the kids didn't introduce me. My name is Harry James Potter, and my birthday is July 31st 1980"

"Wow, so that means that we get married right out of Hogwarts" Lily said

Harry nodded "That's what Remus and Sirius told me"

"So you know them pretty well?" James asked

"I did.." Harry trailed off

"Wait, so they died too?" Lily asked, tears already threatening to pour down her pale face

"Yes, Sirius died in my 5th year and Remus and his wife Nymphadora Tonks in my 7th along with many others, including _Peter Pettigrew_" Harry spat the name like poison

"Why did you say Peter's name like that?" James asked sort of mad that his son did this

"Because he's the reason I have to talk to you through a mirror when you're teenagers"

Lily gasped "Peter's the reason we're dead?"

"What? No! Peter wouldn't do that!" James defended

"He tried to kill me, more than once. He was Voldemort's" Harry say his parents cringe "right hand man"

"What?" James asked shocked

"Well, Prongs, Peter's animagus form is a rat" Sirius butted into the conversation

"I guess" James said not wanting to believe it

"Guys! I found something!" Mary exclaimed

**(A/N Hey thanks for reading! I will try to make another chapter soon! Review if you want to! I am so bored right now, I am sitting up in my room while there is a party going on downstairs! So please review if you thought it was a good chapter!)**


	6. Sirius Problems! Pun Intended

Falling in Love with James Potter

_**Chapter 6: Sirius Problems (Pun intended)**_

_**A.N. Wow! It's been a long time since I've updated this story! Sorry, about that! I started school and I just go busier and busier**_

"I found something!" Mary shouted

"You did?" Lily the first said as she ran over to Mary along with James

"Yeah, but there's a catch…" Mary said with a frown

"Of course there is! Why can't life be easy?" Sirius asked

"Because, then, it would be all easy and boring!" James the first said to his best friend

"I guess you're right!" Sirius sighed

"Anyway" Lily said, getting back on topic "What do we have to do, Mary?"

"Well, because the four of you" Mary pointed at Lily and James the second, Albus, and Teddy, while reading from the book. "Traveled forward in time by accident, two people from your time period have to come and get you"

"That seems easy" Sirius said

"Sirius, remember? There's a catch" Lily I reminded him

"Oh yeah! What's the catch, Mary?" Sirius asked

"There is a potion the people that are coming to get the others have to make. It's complicated, and it takes 3-5 days to make" Mary explained "Then, after you make it, you have to drink some then say the time period you want to go to, and where in that time period. There's also another catch…"

"What?" James the second asked

"The people who come to rescue the people from their time periods have to stay for two weeks, so that mean they have to stay up until we go back to Hogwarts!" Mary sighed

"Well, there could be a worse catch!" Ginny said from the mirror, trying to be positive

"I guess you're right, Gin" Harry said "Mary, what book is that? I'll see if I can find it and look up the potion!"

"Um, it's called_ The Book of Useless Knowledge That You May Need to Know_! Wow, long title!"

"And it's also rather accurate title!" Lily the first stated in a matter-of-fact tone, and James the first, Sirius, and Mary looked at her weirdly "What? I would have never even needed some of this information if this didn't happen!"

"That is a good point!" James I said defending his girlfriend.

"Guys! I found the book! As soon as I heard Mary say that title I knew the book! My friend Hermione got it for me for my birthday last year!" Harry said coming in with a book that looked exactly like the one Mary was holding. Same rips and torn pages.

"Um, Harry, where did your friend get that book?" James the first asked

"I don't know, but Hermione said there was something special about it in the front." Harry opened the hard covered book and found what Hermione had been talking about. "Umm, I'm holding the same book as you're holding, but it's only older. It says in the front, _Property of the Potters_" Harry said, shocked

"Are you serious?" Lily I asked her son

"No, I am Sirius!" Sirius said with a smirk

James the first groaned "Padfoot! That joke got old the second week of first year!

"That's what you think, Prongs!" Sirius pouted

"That's what everyone thinks!" Prongs replied

"Well, that's mean!" Sirius frowned playfully

James rolled his eyes at his best friend and then turned his attention to Harry. "Is that really what it says?"

"Yep, look in your book and see if it says that" Harry suggested. Mary looked in the front and found out Harry wasn't lying.

"It's here!" Mary exclaimed

"That's a little creepy!" Lily the second exclaimed

"So is the fact that I'm talking to my future son through a mirror!" The other Lily said

"You both got a point!" Sirius said

"Okay, anyway, what page are you on Mary?" Harry asked

"Page number 6,450" Mary said after looked down at the bottom of the page to see the page number.

Harry thanked her then thumbed through the book and looked for the page. "Found it!" He exclaimed after about 45 seconds. "This seems hard!"

"We'll have to talk to our friend Hermione about helping us! We'll talk to you guys later" Ginny said

"Teddy!" Harry said before they lost contact through the mirror "Make sure u have your mirror with you at all times, just in case something happens and we need contact!" Teddy nodded to his godfather than he lost contact with him.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Albus asked

"Well, we were having a snowball fight before this, you guys want to play?" Sirius asked

"Sure!" Teddy said as he saw the other three nodding.

"Okay, how about us four against you four?" Mary said indicating her, Sirius, James and Lily the first were on one team. Then Teddy, Albus, James and Lily the second on the other team

They started to fight with the snowballs until they heard a POP. They all stopped throwing ice chunks and they looked over at the side of the house where James and Lily the second, Albus, and Teddy had been discovered.

"Owww!" They heard three people groan

Teddy walked over to the sound came from, believing he knew who it was.

"Victoire! Rose! Hugo!" Teddy exclaimed and Lily, James 2 and Albus ran over. Teddy grabbed Victoire and hugged her

"What are you guys doing here?" James asked his cousins

"We don't know, we felt like we were dissolving, then we were in the snow" Victoire explained

"Wow, that's how we felt before we landed in the snow!" Teddy exclaimed then kissed Victoire on the cheek

"How are we gonna get home?" Rose started to panic

"Don't worry Rosie, my mum and dad know we're here and right now, they are working on a way for us to come home!" Albus said

"Okay, good," Rose gave a sigh of relief

The others walked up to them.

"More people?" Lily 1 asked

"Yep, um guys this is Victoire, Rose, and Hugo Weasley. Rose and Hugo are siblings and Victoire is their and James, Lily, and Albus' cousin. Victoire is also my girlfriend" Teddy pointed to the new arrivals "Victoire, Hugo, and Rose, these are Harry's parents and his godfather and his godfather's girlfriend!" Teddy explained

"Oh nice to meet you!"

They then went inside and talked then ate dinner. After they were done with dinner, they went to the living room to relax.

"So, we have extra rooms here so you guys could all have your own room, or you could share" James 1 explained

"Wait, you're letting us stay here?" Albus asked

"Of course I am, you're my grandchildren and my grandchildren's cousins. Then, Teddy, your Moony's son! Why wouldn't I let you stay?"

"I don't know" Albus said looking down.

"Okay you guys can go pick a room that said spare bedroom on it!" James said then they all went to bed after they thanked James.

**Hey! Hope you liked it! And once again I'm sorry it's been so long, I thought people didn't like this story, but some people do so I continued the story! Thank you for all the reviewers, people that put my story on their favorite, and put it on their alerts! THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) **


	7. Morning Surprises

Falling in Love with James Potter

_**Chapter 7: Morning Surprises**_

The next morning was a little strange. Lily woke up in a trap. James arms were around her side and she was glued to his chest. Although she was trapped, she was happy. She snuggled closer to him and breathed in his scent.

James' eyes fluttered opened and saw a flash of red beside his eye. His eyes opened wider and he grinned as he saw Lily cuddled up to him. He wrapped his arms even more tightly around her and shoved his face into her hair, smelling her shampoo.

"James?" Lily asked

"Hmm?" He murmured into her red locks

"Did yesterday really happen?"

"What do you mean?" James asked as he pulled away slightly to look at her

"I mean did our grandkids and their cousins really go back in time to your house?" Lily asked looking up at him

"Yes, I believe they did. If they didn't then we're both crazy" James chuckled and Lily smiled

"James, I honestly can't believe I'm here" Lily said and James could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"What do you mean? Here in my bed?" James winked and Lily hit him on the arm

"No, here at James Potter's house, waking up in his arms, because we're _dating_" Lily explained

"Is that an insult?"

"No, it's just I never pictured myself with you. You know, before I started to like you" Lily confessed

"Honestly, I knew I would end up with you in the end. I knew if I kept trying, you give in."

"Well, thanks for not giving up" Lily grinned and leaned up and kissed them

There kiss was cut short because they heard the doorbell ring from down below. James pulled away and groaned

"Who would come to a door at…" James glanced at his clock "_7 _am"

"The same people who get up at 7 am" Lily raised an eyebrow

James chuckled again "Very funny" He threw the covers off of them and they both got up. They glanced at Mary and Sirius and had to laugh, they were both sleeping like logs

They made their way down the stairs and went to the front door. James unlocked it and then swung it open to reveal Remus Lupin.

"Moony!" James cried in alarm as he remember that Remus' future son was just up stairs

"Hey, Prongs, I was just stopping in to give you guys your Christmas presents. Is this a bad time?" Remus asked. Then Lily stepped into the doorway "Oh, hey Lily"

"Hey, Remus" Lily smiled nervously

"What's going on?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow at the couple

"Uhh, nothing!" Lily scrambled to say

Suddenly they heard footsteps from upstairs. "What's that?" Remus asked

"Sirius?"

"There's no way that Sirius is up at this time, I'm actually surprised Prongs is up" Remus replied

More footsteps came and Remus became more suspicious

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Moony…" James started

Then they heard voices as feet thundered down the stairs

"James! Leave me alone!" A girl's voice exclaimed. Lily slapped her hand on her forehead

"Who said that? And James how can you be here and annoying someone at the same time"

"Who said what?" James said trying to stall "I didn't hear anything"

"Me neither" Lily lied

"I just heard a girl say 'James, leave me alone'"

"Here, if it makes you feel better, I'll go look around and see what I can find" Lily smiled innocently and speed walked out of sight

"Prongs, what's up?" Moony asked once again

"Nothing" James said avoiding eye contact.

Lily practically ran over to the kids of the future. "Shh, Remus is at the door, and if we tell him he's going to think we're crazy!"

"W-what? Lily II stuttered

"Remus is here" The other Lily repeated

"Oh no" James II exclaimed

"What?" Lily asked

"Don't tell Teddy!" Albus commanded. Lily looked over at him, just now realizing he was there with them

"And why not?" Lily asked, putting her hands on her hips

The three siblings did not reply. They glanced at each other and then looked down.

Lily gasped. "Remus- he-he died, didn't he?"

The three siblings once again said nothing, but Albus did give her a short nod.

"Oh no!" Lily gasped

"Yeah, exactly. Teddy hasn't seen his parents since he was not even a year old!" James II explained

"Really? Oh that must be horrible"

"How our dad felt" Albus said

Lily shrugged off the sadness that was building up in her "We should probably make breakfast, you get the others, I'll go tell James" They nodded to each other and parted ways.

Lily walked up to her boyfriend and saw he was stalling Remus

"Moony, I didn't hear anything!" James exclaimed

"But, I did" Remus shoved James gently aside and walked in, uninvited

"Well then!" James said dramatically

Remus rolled his eyes and looked around

"James" Lily whispered, and James' eyes snapped toward her. "I'm gonna go make breakfast"

"Okay, do they know he's here?" James asked indicating the future kids

"Only our grand children" Lily said and smiled at her words

James grinned back "I like the sound of that"

"Me too"

"Um, are you guys done whispering?" Remus asked

Lily jumped slightly; she had forgotten he was in the room with them

"Yeah, I'm just going to make breakfast, but first I'm going to go see if Mary and Sirius are still asleep!" Lily lied and ran up the stairs.

"Mary's here?"

Lily ran up the stairs and almost ran into James, Lily, and Albus.

"Hey, we were just going down" Lily the second said

"You can't!" The other Lily said

"Why?" James the second asked

"Remus is down there"

"He is so gonna find out!" Albus exclaimed

"No, no he's not!" Lily said, trying to convince them and herself

"We should probably find out which room Teddy slept in and make sure he doesn't go down there" James said

They all nodded and began to look for Teddy.

What they didn't know was that Teddy had just finished making his bed and he was currently getting ready to walk down the stairs. He opened the door to his room and stepped out. He walked downstairs and immediately stopped in his tracks. There was someone he never thought he'd see a alive again.

"D-dad?"

**(SUPER SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I will update soon!)**

" 


End file.
